


I’ll Never Let You Go (Absolutely Smitten)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Full Moon, Girls Kissing, Hijabs, Honeymoon, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Loving Marriage, Marriage, Moon, Same-Sex Marriage, Trans Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: ATLA Winter Femslash Week!Day 6:Prompt: Moon“Hey, moonlight.” Suki said as she heard the footsteps approaching.“Moonlight.” Suki leaned back farther, opening her eyes to look at Yue. “Really?”
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I’ll Never Let You Go (Absolutely Smitten)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that this is late but fuck you yesterday was my brother’s birthday party. Also fuck you this is _my_ schedule and I decide how much I can procrastinate.

The moon was bright and full above.

Suki gazed up at its silvery light. It was calm. Quiet. She turned her head to the sky, leaning back onto her elbows. The cool night air blew around her hijab. It help nice. She closed her eyes, listening to the noises of the night time. It was late spring, just cold enough that the insects hadn’t come back, just warm enough it was comfortable to sit outside. She still brought blankets, just in case.

“Hey, moonlight.” Suki said as she heard the footsteps approaching.

“Moonlight?” Suki leaned back farther, opening her eyes to look at Yue. “Really?” Yue had her hands on her hips, but she was smiling and her eyes shone with mirth. Her grin was contagious, Suki found as she smiled as well.

“I’m trying out pet names, it’s a process.” She snorted at her own antics. She sat up, patting the spot beside her. Yue sat down beside Suki.

Yue’s hair had been let down, and it was highlighted by the light of the moon. Her brown eyes tilted to the sky, stars and full moon reflected in them. The pale fabric of the dress she wore surrounding her like she was rising from the ocean like the moon did every night. Suki wanted to memorize every detail of this moment and frame it on her wall so she could remember it forever.

Yue looked like a goddess. Kyoshi Island wasn’t the most spiritual of places (yes, _Sokka_ , just because Avatar Kyoshi created the island that doesn’t mean that it’s suddenly infused with ‘Avatar spirit magic’), but Suki could have sworn that she found the meaning of divinity in Yue. There was something in the way that she moved like the waves of the ocean, the way that she laughed and it twinkled like the stars, there was something in the way that she smiled and it affected everyone around her. _How was she supposed to compete?_ Suki sometimes thought to herself, but Yue never made her feel like she had to be anything more, like what who and what she was suddenly was enough.

Yue’s gaze swept over the spread that Suki had prepared. It was quite nice if Suki said so herself, a few candles, perennials and night-blooming jasmine in a vase, moon cakes and dumplings, Suki probably had spent way too much time preparing that (Sokka rubbed off on her). “You did all of this... for me?”

Suki shrugged, nonchalant despite her blushing. “Yeah. Least I can do for my wife.” Those two words made her giddy. _My wife_. Despite herself, her grin grew wider. Wow. She was married. A 15-year-old Suki never would have believed this would happen, but it really had happened. 4 years of friendship, 5 years of dating, and 1 year of being engaged. Married. Their second day on honeymoon. And then they were here. They were a long way from a Kyoshi warrior leader and Northern Water Tribe princess.

“We’re married.” Yue had an identical smile on her face. “Wifey.” She teased.

Suki laughed, shoving Yue in play. “Dork.”

Yue shoved her back. “Dork.” She retaliated. “Is it weird that I’m still in shock? We’re actually _married_. Wife and wife.” Yue gestured into the empty air. It was quite unbelievable. Wife. Wow. Those were 4 letters she thought she’d never have.

Suki shrugged. “I don’t think so. I don’t think I’ll ever forget Azula’s wedding speech. The cue cards?”

Yue shoved Suki again. “You are so bad! Azula prepared very hard for that speech!”

“She said I could make fun of her, but not too much and not for everything. I find those fair terms. Remember when Sokka thought you turned into the moon?”

Yue lowered her head, groaning. “Don’t remind me. And it wasn’t just Sokka, _everyone_ thought I turned into the moon. _I_ thought I turned into the moon! Literally how was I supposed to know that it was only on the first night of the full moon?”

Suki shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m happy you didn’t turn into the moon. Sokka couldn’t lose another ex girlfriend.”

Yue put her hand on her face. “Listen, we all made bad decisions back then. Zuko thought he was straight.”

“So did you.”

“Fair.” Yue said.

“Well, now I have to air out everyone’s dirty laundry. Azula thought she was cis back then.” Suki pointed out.

“Oof.” Yue furrowed her brow.

“Yeah that must’ve hurt. Sokka thought that he _didn’t_ like Zuko. He broke me out of prison with the guy, I’m pretty sure he could have had the decency to realize that the thumping in his chest when he saw Zuko do that ‘fire smirk’ was gay love.”

“Yeah, that would have solved a lot of problems.”

“Seven years of pining.” Suki hissed through her teeth. At least she only had four years of pining, Suki couldn’t even imagine _seven_.

“Like I said, oof.”

Suki looked over at the picnic she had prepared. The night that Yue spent as the moon, Suki had scouted out the island for the perfect romantic picnic spot. “Hey, the food’s getting cold.”

Yue reached over. “Dumplings first?”

“You know me so well,” Suki said as she reached over for the spark rocks to light the candles. Luckily she did so without setting her sleeve or hijab on fire (that would have been awkward). Candles, lit. Food, out. Ah, yes. The food would have to be eaten (spirits be pressed, she was making such a mess of the evening).

“I’d better hope so, I’m your wife, remember?” Yue got out the chopsticks.

Suki rolled her eyes. “You’re just going to use that whenever you can, aren’t you, apple-pumpkin?” Suki said as if she wasn’t planning to do the same thing.

“That one didn’t work but yes.” Yue lifted a dumpling from the plate. “I’m going to feed you this dumpling because I know how much you like them. Please try not to resist.”

Suki most definitely did resist.

-

“I’m still surprised that you even tried to resist.” Yue said, voice light with mirth. Suki fell in love all over again, but she was angry (okay, not really) at Yue. Yue reached over, adjusting Suki’s hijab to get off a bit of dumpling-stuff that had gotten on. They had shared the moon cakes without incident. No one fought over moon cakes.

Suki leaned into Yue. “Jerk. I’ll make that your pet name, that way you can’t ever forget this moment.”

Yue smiled. “Dork. You know I’d find you an even more embarrassing one.”

-

“Happy honeymoon, Yue.” Suki said, letting Yue lean into her.

Yue kissed her. “Happy honeymoon, Suki.”

There was a blissful moment of silence. 

“That’s it! Honeymoon! Because you’re sweet and you’re also like, technically part moon spirit.” Suki realized.

Yue smiled. “Dork.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
